


Even Hungrier

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Hungry [2]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The sequel to "Hungry".





	Even Hungrier

~ Even Hungrier ~

Mrs. Lovett had begun to wear high-collared dresses. Rumors around town said that she was trying to act like a respectable lady now that her business had become rather successful, but the truth was that she just needed to hide the ever-present vampire bites on her neck if she wanted to avoid an even more scandalous rumor...

Sweeney was quickly becoming obsessed with his single living victim. Her scent. Her fingers in his hair. The taste of her skin. Her warm body pressed against his. These were all things he had become addicted to.

She gave him her blood, but he wanted more than that. He wanted  _her_. In every possible way.

But there was another problem, one the barber and the baker weren't even aware of... Toby was getting suspicious about Mr. Todd.

The boy started sneaking around, spying, until one night he caught them together just as Sweeney was getting ready to feed.

"STOP!" Toby shouting, bursting into the room. "Don't do it Mr. Todd! If you need to kill someone, take me instead. Don't hurt her!"

Well, he didn't really need to  _kill_  anyone, but since the boy was willing to put his neck on the block...

"No,  _wait_!"

But Mrs. Lovett's protest came too late. Sweeney had already turned away from her and caught the boy by his throat. The vampire sank his fangs into the back of Toby's neck and proceeded to drain the boy dry, then tossed the empty carcass to the floor.

" _No!_ " Mrs. Lovett shrieked. For a moment she couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug Toby or hit Sweeney - hitting Sweeney won. " _How could you do that to him? How COULD you?!_ "

He caught her wrists in his hands. "You remember what I told you before, about permission? He's fine. He'll wake up tomorrow night..."

As  _this_ , as a vampire.

"And my secret,  _our_  secret now, will be safe - because now he can never tell," Sweeney finished.

~end~


End file.
